A New Beginning
by tokiwashojo
Summary: Fujima and Maki are of the elite and are best friends, but there is more to that friendship that they know. What happens if a commoner like Miyagi gets involved? Makifuji and Fujimiya, yaoi


author's note: This is something loosely based on real life (my own sad story --;; ) but made a few major revisions on it so that it would be better, coz my life ain't that colorful

Disclaimers: sd ain't and will never be mine

A NEW BEGINNING

by NANAKO

PROLOGUE

St. Arnold Academy was the best school in the whole country, and it housed only the best and most elite of the Aristocrat population of society. This image of St. Arnold Academy still lingered in the minds of the people, even after the school opened its doors to the public.  
  
Today, even if the total population of the Aristocrats in the school was going lower and the population of the ordinary people was going higher, the people still had the mentality that this school was only for the elite.  
  
It wasn't unknown to the school officials that the Aristocrats' children who went to their school were bullying the other students who weren't as well off. But they could not do anything about it since the most generous donors were the aristocrats themselves.  
  
But they were very careful about this and made sure that none of the incidents, which would most certainly destroy the school's good reputation, would make it past the school grounds.  
  
How they were able to do this for so many years, no one is sure.  
  
It was June and the new school year was about to begin. Aristocrats flocked in using their outrageously expensive cars and wearing ridiculously high priced designer clothes which mainly came from Italy, France, Venice or other European countries. Whereas the other half of the population, who could barely afford a car, came to school using their own two feet, used a public utility vehicle or rode a bicycle to school.  
  
You could easily tell the Aristocrats and common folk apart. Aside from their obviously different quality of clothes and modes of transportation, the Aristocrats moved with a superior and self righteous air around them, while the rest just...walked normally, with not a bit of confidence in the way they walked but oozed with humility and good nature, unlike the smug Aristocrats.  
  
But all that was going to change this warm June morning.   
Fujima Kenji, the president of the high school student council shrugged off imaginary dirt from the all too clean blue Burberry shirt he was wearing. His black Polo Ralph Lauren pants had not the slightest crease. His Salvatore Ferragamo belt was sparkling clean as well as his Bally shoes. They were all imported by his parents from god-knows-where, he didn't really care. All he knew was that they were expensive. And that was all that matters. It was the first day, he HAD to show off his family's wealth and establish superiority in the school. Not that he had to do much since he was the elected student council president again, for the nth time.  
  
He had lost count since various important school positions had been given to him, his siblings and the rest of his ancestors long long ago. Even as the school had begun taking its first batch of students, the Fujima family has been well known to be the wealthiest and most powerful family in the entire city, town and country. They were always "requested" to fill in the positions in the school, and soon in the government. It was a twisted system, but such was the system in this country.  
  
Although money can talk by itself, money and material possessions aren't the only reasons why the Fujima family is a family of high ranking school and government officers. You see, the Fujima family is a bloodline of geniuses. So no one could really complain if another Fujima took another high position. They had the most money and they were darn smart too.  
  
Now Fujima Kenji is the nth Fujima to become student council president among the thousands of Fujimas who came to this school since the school began.  
  
So, another school year was not a challenge to him. It was his family's name he had to uphold the most. The Fujimas were kind and understanding as well as very generous with their money, they spend more than enough for themselves and for a few others who they think deserve their help. But aside from that, the family is well known to be sly and manipulative. And that is what scares the non-Aristocrats, as well as fellow Aristocrats most.  
  
And Fujima Kenji was a Fujima. He was kind and patient, but the students were wary of him, and this was all because of his lineage. And pretty soon, this wariness turned into fear. This fear wasn't at all repulsive so he was thankful for that. It was a cautious fear. Nothing he can't handle. And sometimes a little fear of him might do him good, especially with his position now.  
  
After 30 minutes in his sleek black limousine, Fujima saw the bright green gardens that surrounded the school's main building. Familiar faces he saw roaming it, but he didn't pause to greet anyone of them. It was too early to be making an appearance. He could wait till he reached the main building.  
  
And so it was. Another 15 minutes later, his chauffeur stopped the car and the boy near the entrance of the main building opened the door for Fujima.  
  
Fujima stepped off his car and breathed the fresh garden scent of the open gardens around the main building he was standing in front of. The limousine sped off as soon as he stepped off and parked in the school's spacious parking lot. The campus was very big, and the Aristocrats didn't want their heirs getting their feet dirty or hurt, so they opted to have the cars stay there in the parking lot and wait for their children every time they needed to transfer buildings and/or go home.  
  
"Kenji!"  
  
Fujima turned around. There was only one person in the whole campus, and the whole world for that matter, who called him by his first name except his family.  
  
He squinted against the bright sunlight streaming down from the clear blue sky. And sure enough, there was his best friend and vice president of the student council, a position that mainly focused on the school's sports development, Maki Shinichi. Maki's family was the main business and political partner of Fujima's family, as it has been from their ancestors. And they were intent on keeping it that way.  
  
As with all their meetings, Fujima didn't let the chance to appraise his best friend's well endowed body pass. Summer had such a good effect on some people. Maki always came back to school with a new tan while Fujima would always return to school with the signature pinkish fairness of his skin, a result of always being cooped up in their huge mansion. And a new tan on such a muscular body was always a sight to behold, and this was not only in Fujima's point of view. In fact, Maki and Fujima could and would, if there was such a thing, compete for the "most girls swooning over me" award. And the reasons are : Fujima, because of his fair skin and childlike face, Maki for his mature look and muscular build; and both of them for their incredible leadership skills and academic achievements.  
  
Maki laughed. "You're checking me out again, aren't you?"  
  
Fujima smiled. "What do you think?"  
  
Maki laughed even more and pinched Fujima's cheek playfully, something he had been doing ever since they were kids. "Of course you were, because I was doing the same thing with you."  
  
Fujima shook his head. "We have too much in common, do we not?"  
  
"What do you expect? We're best friends, and birds of the same feather do flock together." Maki slung his bag over his shoulder. "Ready for a new school year?"  
  
"I sure am," Fujima replied, his grip tightening on his bag.  
  
Maki looked at his younger friend and smiled fondly as he put his right hand on the other boy's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll do fine Kenji."  
  
"Thanks." Fujima closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's not anything I can't handle, right?"  
  
"Right. Come now, we must be on our way."  
  
Fujima nodded. And, along with his best friend, he made his way to the main building of their school.


End file.
